


Don't Tell Mom Or Dad (FemBruce/Clark)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Child! Reader - Freeform, Cute Kids, Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Bruce Wayne, Fluff and Humor, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Humor, Kryptonians, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parents Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Secrets, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Superfamily, Superfamily (DCU), Sweet Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - it is parents night and it gets complicatedAlso Reader is a child





	Don't Tell Mom Or Dad (FemBruce/Clark)

Brianna's P. O. V 

I put on my dress and makeup afterwards I sat on the bed Cassandra brushing my hair. She stood in front of me I stood 

"beautiful" she said 

"thank you, perhaps nothing well happen tonight" 

Cassandra chuckled my husband walked in. He looked at me staring I cleared my throat 

"wow! You look outstanding,beautiful!" 

"let's not add another damn kid into this mess" Jason said 

Clark kissed me Y/N ran in Dick chasing her 

"ha! Don't get me!" 

He grabbed her laughing 

"say bye to mommy and daddy" Dick said 

"bye mommy" 

She hugged my neck I kissed her head she hugged Clark 

"bye, sweet pea we'll be home soon" 

"OK daddy" she said 

Conner, walked in 

"well see y'all later" 

I gently nodded we left the children Alfred's night off. This is probably a bad idea

Y/N's P. O. V

I played with Jonathan I looked at the pretty chandelier. Lazer's came out of my eye's the chandelier fell Jonathan flew fast catching me I screamed. Everyone, ran in Jonathan landed 

"what the hell happened! Are you two alright?! " Jason asked

"we're OK!" Jonathan said 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was accident" I said frantically 

"hey, it's OK" Dick said 

I hugged him he held me 

"what happened?" Conner asked 

"perhaps we should call mother" Damian said 

"they haven't had a break in years we can handle this" Conner said 

"Conner's right we'll be fine" Dick said 

"yeah that's complete bullshit" Jason said 

Dick sighed I accidentally tore his shirt 

"whoops" I said 

"it's alright, sis just have to learn your strength it's all gonna be OK" 

"Brianna's calling!" Tim said 

He tossed the phone to Dick he tossed it to Cassandra, she glared at him and tossed it to Jonathan 

"they'll suspect him of lying" Damian said 

"ah!" Jonathan said panicked 

He tossed it to Damian, Damian tossed it back to Dick who gave it to Conner he answered 

"hey.... Yes everything's fine... Nope no fighting... Understood... Yes ma'am.. We will bye, Ma" Conner said 

He hung up taking a deep breath 

"well?" Dick asked 

"they did not suspect anything at all" 

"great let's fix, Y/N something to eat and we'll try to get her to sleep" Dick said 

"but I'm not tired" I said irritated 

"how about some apple pie?" Jon said 

"yes please!" I said 

Jonathan held me we went to the kitchen. Conner and Cassandra grabbed apple pies. I grabbed a glass of water breaking the glass it shattered on the floor. I jumped up flying I laughed 

"look I'm flying!!" I said 

"Jon" Conner said 

"on it" he said 

Jonathan flew and held me he flew to the living room. He plopped on the couch I laughed. Damian, walked in I flew and sat in his lap. 

"I'm stronger than you!" I said 

He grunted I kissed his head and hugged him 

"but you'll always be my big brother" 

Tim brought a bowl with ice cream and apple pie. I grinned and ate Dick put on my favorite movie. Cassandra kissed my head we all sat watching the movie.....

Dick's P. O. V 

"OK nobody tells them anything at all I know we already agreed but I want to make sure no one tells them they need a break. Has soon as they now they'll be rushing here and never trust us alone again" Dick said 

They all agreed we all ate ice-cream and apple pie. Y/N woke up yawning she grabbed her coloring book. She colored she kept breaking the pencils getting frustrated 

"here" Jason said 

He sat down with her and helped her we all looked in amusement. He looked at us 

"nothing to see here f off " he said mad

I hear the phone Jonathan grabbed it 

"hey, Ma... Just great never better! Nothing to worry about at all" 

Damian snatched the phone 

"everything is well mother no matters to concern yourself with... No I did not hurt Jon or Tim... Father, yes I will.. Goodbye" 

He hung up and hit Jonathan 

Y/N's P. O. V 

I hear, mommy! Daddy! I quickly flew fast to the door. I hugged mom's neck 

"you're home!" I said 

I saw, my siblings 

"we promise we we're-" 

Mom put her hand up stopping Dick

"damage to the house?" she asked 

"broken chandelier and glass but we cleaned the glass I can clean up the falle-" dad cut Jonathan off 

"that's enough son it's alright" 

"is there any-" mom cut Conner off 

"no we're fine as long as everyone is safe and not hurt. Thing's could've gone a lot worse than they did. Now all of you get some sleep" 

Alfred opened the door 

"master Clark, Ms Brianna" 

"Alfre!" 

I flew and hugged his neck he held me and sighed 

"I see the young girl has inherited her father's power's"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
